


Те дни ещё не прошли

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Давным-давно Баки учил Стива танцевать. Многим позже этому его учит Стив.





	Те дни ещё не прошли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these days are not done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546604) by [lupinely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinely/pseuds/lupinely). 



**I.**  
— Я не могу ни парой предложений обмолвиться с девушкой, ни хотя бы милю пробежать, не рухнув в обморок, а ты решил, что мне нужно научиться танцевать?

— Да, — отвечает Баки. Глаза у него светятся, и светятся чем-то большим, чем озорство, как и изгиб рта.

Стив вздыхает, потупив взгляд:

— Ладно.

Уже стемнело, идёт дождь, и они весь день провели взаперти в этой квартире, где нечем заняться. Только тихая музыка радио и звук дождевых капель, стучащих по окнам и тонким — точно бумага — стенам. Стив задремал, уронив голову Баки на плечо, и, проснувшись и смутившись, отвернулся, когда Баки ухмыльнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз. С издёвкой или весельем — Стив не понял. Он и не пытался понять. Баки всегда умещал в себе несколько вещей разом.

— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Баки. — Это же я.

— Знаю, — отвечает Стив, усмиряя своё сердце. — В этом-то и проблема.

Баки протягивает руку. В квартире она кажется тёмной: когда серый свет из окон померк, они так и не потрудились включить свет внутри. Стив ненавидит дождь, ненавидит любую ненастную погоду и то, каково ему от неё становится, как она забирается под кожу и в кости.

— Значит, если тебе так угодно, закрой глаза, — продолжает напирать Баки, всё ещё держа руку на весу. Со вздохом Стив её принимает. Пальцы Баки тёплые, ладонь — гладкая, костяшки — грубые под подушечками Стивовых пальцев. — Представь, что ты с какой-нибудь чудной дамой, если так проще. С длинными светлыми волосами и красной помадой.

— Иди к чёрту, — говорит Стив, удивляясь горячности собственного раздражения. Баки лишь усмехается и плавным движением притягивает Стива ближе — единым махом, — и Стив оказывается прижат к его груди. И вдруг единственное, что он, вдыхая, может почувствовать, — это запах Баки, тепло его кожи, чистое мыло и пот.

Стив отодвигается:

— Придурок.

Он переводит дух. Баки всегда так делает: использует то, что Стив мелкий, против него. Баки никогда не играет честно. И хуже всего то, что Стив не хочет, чтобы тот начинал.

— Тебе понравится, — говорит Баки. Голос его опускается, он говорит нараспев, мурлычет точно так же, как привык с женщинами, пока Стив глядел и задавался вопросом: как, чёрт возьми, он это делает? Как может быть столькими людьми одновременно и не выглядеть поломанным, или ошибившимся, или — да каким угодно, кроме целенаправленного и цельного.

— Просто покажи уже, что делать, и больше не донимай, — говорит Стив.

— Положи ладонь мне на плечо.

Стив прожигает его взглядом.

— Что? Хочешь вести? В следующий раз будешь.

— Зачем мне учиться, как танцевать, когда ведёт кто-то другой? — спрашивает Стив. — Кто вообще будет вести меня в танце? Хоть когда-нибудь?

— Правильный партнёр, — отвечает Баки, а затем его рука оказывается на Стивовой талии, спускается прямо к тазобедренной косточке, а другая сжимает Стивовы пальцы, и он ведёт Стива в медленном вальсе. Они движутся под тихую музыку, доносящуюся из старого радио; лишь тени от дорожек дождя на стекле виднеются на противоположной стене и едва слышится царапанье скрипки.

Стив тяжело вздыхает:

— Ненавижу твои гениальные идеи.

— М-м, — Баки прижимается ртом к Стивовой макушке, и Стив не знает, что делать. Ему страшно поднять глаза на лицо Баки. Он не хочет знать, закрыты ли у Баки глаза. Он не хочет знать, открыты ли они.

Вместо этого он со всей дури наступает Баки на ногу.

Баки, сморщившись, отшатывается:

— Какого чёрта, Роджерс?

Стив деланно невинно выдаёт:

— Упс.

— Вот паршивец, — но Баки ухмыляется, и улыбка эта занимает больше места на его лице, чем, по сути, позволяет повод, и сияет она безо всякой затаившейся по углам темноты. — Хочешь попробовать покружиться?

— Да ты сдурел.

Баки всё равно его кружит, и в итоге оба они стоят, раскинув руки в стороны и касаясь друг друга в одной-единственной точке — в маленьком местечке Вселенной, где встречаются их ладони, куда ведут все дороги, и Стив позволяет притянуть себя обратно, вращается, оказываясь затем спиной прижатым к груди Баки в его объятиях. И тогда он локтём тычет изо всех сил Баки в живот. Баки сгибается, выпустив из рук Стива и хватая воздух от смеха.

— Я бы не стал использовать такой приём на миленькой блондинке, которую подцепишь.

— Мне больше брюнетки нравятся, — говорит Стив и глядит, как всё лицо Баки, озарившись, освещает темноту вокруг.

— Да неужели, — говорит Баки.

Он выпрямляется, и в голосе его слышится нечто, что Стиву не нравится, что в одно мгновение пугает его до ужаса, будто, если он слишком долго будет слушать его голос, сойдёт с ума подобно спутникам Одиссея от звуков сирен. Снаружи воет карета скорой помощи. Внезапно на него находит чувство, что вся их прошлая история и общее настоящее сходятся в этом мгновении, стены между мирами и временем тоньше, чем должны быть. Позже Стив подумает, что должен был понять: время не могло связать их вместе надолго — искривилось бы прежде, чем они отошли бы друг от друга.

— Теперь я поведу, — говорит Стив, прекращая момент, вырываясь из него сам и возвращаясь в здесь и сейчас, к дождю на подоконнике и мерцающим внизу уличным фонарям.

— Что, — начинает Баки, — хочешь ещё мне конечности покалечить?

Но он подчиняется, и подчиняется слишком уж охотно: позволяет Стиву взять его за руку, и переплести их пальцы, и притянуть себя ближе за талию — за изгиб бедра.

— О, мистер Роджерс, — говорит Баки жеманно, озорно. Он смотрит прямо на Стива. Стив никогда не видел ничего более голубого, чем его глаза.

— Баки, — твёрдо говорит Стив. — Умолкни ты уже.

Рот у Баки кривится от сдерживаемого смеха, но он слушается, позволяет Стиву его вести — неуклюже, неловко — под музыку, и, когда свет за окном исчезает вовсе, за исключением слабых фонарей в отдалении, он наклоняется, чтобы, вздохнув, умостить голову Стиву на плечо и наверняка почувствовать головой, как горло Стива в ответ сжимается, когда тот сглатывает с пересохшим ртом и поворачивает голову.

**II.**  
— Что ты хочешь? — переспрашивает Стив, потому что не знает, как соотнести только что услышанное с человеком перед собой. Голова Баки опущена. Он выглядит измученным. Круги под глазами с тех пор, как он ушёл из Гидры, всё не уменьшаются. Волосы его — по-прежнему длинные, но больше не спутанные — спадают на глаза, когда он неосторожен, когда не хочет, чтобы кто-либо его видел, а в последние дни такое случается всё чаще. У него есть своя квартира, но с недавних пор он больше времени проводит у Стива. Стив не знает, что об этом думать. Не знает, вселяет ли это в него надежду или наоборот. Не знает, сможет ли однажды эту надежду утратить.

Баки, скрестив ноги, сидит на полу, окружённый горами старых пластинок, которые Стив собирал с тех пор, как его разморозили. Его музыкальная коллекция охватывает пропущенные десятилетия, но есть и пара альбомов из жизни до того, как он пошёл ко дну. До того, как он пересёк Атлантику на пути к Европе, ища того, кого не надеялся снова увидеть; до того, как он нашёл его, протянул к нему руку и наблюдал за его падением. До того, как Пегги Картер его поцеловала. До того, как в него поверил Эрскин. До того, как всё изменилось — когда был лишь он, щуплый парнишка из Бруклина, и Баки, определения которому Стив подобрать не мог.

Баки держит один из этих старых альбомов, уставившись на обложку, пока вокруг тихо играет музыка.

— Я не знаю, как танцевать, — говорит он. — Кажется, раньше я умел. Но теперь — нет. Полагаю, они посчитали это недостаточно важным, чтобы сохранить.

И оттого Гидра и вычистила это — грацию и шарм Баки, мягкие озорные улыбки и всё остальное: вместе со Стивом, с их домом, со всем, что было знакомо, и всем, приносящим Баки отраду. Вырезала, словно злокачественную опухоль.

В движениях Баки по-прежнему есть грация, но теперь это смертоносная, окаймлённая тьмой элегантность. Стив помнит: Баки говорил во сне во время войны после того, как он нашёл его в лаборатории Золы. Он никогда не рассказывал Баки о том, что слышал, но оно до сих пор звучит на задворках разума, будто они всё ещё живут там, в прошлом семидесятилетней давности с раздающимися вдалеке выстрелами. _Я не хочу этого, никогда не хотел, я не…_

Стив — тот, кто хотел на войну. Баки — тот, кто ушёл, тот, чьи движения рук изменились, кто приспособился к весу винтовки, научился выглядывать кого-то внизу и метко стрелять на поражение. Ему не нравился ни вес металла, ни вкус металла, ни цвет крови под ногами, ни то, что Гидра отняла у него всё помимо этого. Не оставила ничего, кроме опыта в причинении боли своими руками.

— Умел, — тихо говорит Стив, и Баки поднимает на него взгляд. Он ужасно далеко. Стив не смог дотянуться, не смог вернуть домой.

— Научишь? — спрашивает Баки, и виднеется лишь отблеск того, как он когда-то ухмылялся, понизив голос и обведя собеседника взглядом. Лишь отблеск. Но всё же. У Стива в груди тяжелеет сердце настолько, что он не в силах вдохнуть.

Он протягивает руку:

— Хорошо.

Он помогает Баки подняться на ноги. На Баки нет протеза руки: новой, которую Стив сделал после того, как Баки сказал, что сам вырвет выданную Гидрой, если придётся прожить с ней ещё хоть секунду. Но новая рука работает хуже старой; Баки этого не говорит, но Стив видит и сам по тому, как подавленно Баки сжимает и разжимает пальцы, как проводит как можно больше времени без неё, чем с ней. Стив сделает ещё одну — сколько угодно, пока Баки не почувствует себя комфортно, — но только если тот захочет сам. Но пока что он об этом не говорит. Лишь завлекает Баки к себе, медленно и близко настолько, насколько, как ему кажется, Баки позволит, а затем ему приходится взять в себя в руки и успокоиться, когда Баки придвигается ближе и позволяет Стиву обнять себя рукой за талию и притянуть к себе совсем вплотную.

Он чувствует, как Баки вздыхает.

— Прости.

— За что?

Баки ведёт плечом — левым:

— Чёрт возьми, ты и сам знаешь, за что, Стив.

Уже прошли недели с тех пор, как Баки вновь начал так его называть, а это всё равно вызывает у Стива боль во всём теле.

— Что ж, можешь не извиняться, — говорит он. — Меня это не волнует.

— Это волнует меня, — опять подавленно говорит Баки. Такое происходит постоянно, изменения его эмоций отследить сложно: они мечутся, прежде чем принять окончательные очертания ярости, насмешки, или отвращения.

— Мне не стоило этого говорить, — отвечает Стив. — Прости. Всё в порядке. Меня это волнует, но не по той причине, о которой ты думаешь. Всё в порядке. Я не против. Прошу, просто… — он не знает, что пытается сказать. Он просто не хочет, чтобы Баки передумал, отпрянул, оставил Стива мёрзнуть в одиночестве с пустыми руками. Баки впервые подпустил Стива так близко, и одному богу известно, сколько это продлится. Одному богу известно, как же Стиву хотелось быть здесь — прямо здесь, — держа Баки за талию и прижавшись губами ко лбу. Он качает головой.

— Прекращай паниковать. Я никуда не денусь, — Баки умудряется произнести это куда спокойнее, чем себя чувствует Стив, как будто это он заботится о Стиве. Порой Стив задаётся вопросом: не это ли на самом деле происходит. Не он ли сам — тот, кто не может шагнуть вперёд, вместо этого всегда оказываясь на два шага позади.

 _«В тебе нет ничего неправильного,_ — хочется сказать Стиву. — _Ты никогда не был поломанным»._ Он этого не говорит.

Музыка по-прежнему играет у их ног. Баки снова вздыхает:

— Ты собираешься меня учить, или так и будем просто стоять?

— Умолкни, — говорит Стив прежде, чем успевает себя остановить, а Баки, кажется, почти улыбается, и Стиву думается, что он в жизни ничему так не радовался.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив. — Я веду, а ты повторяй.

Они вычерчивают медленные круги по гостиной. Стив распинывает по дороге беспорядок на полу. Баки глядит себе под ноги, он цепляется за его ладонь то до странного крепко, то едва держась, то снова сжимая.

— Выходит у меня безобразно, — печально произносит Баки.

— Нет, это не так, — Стив не хотел, чтобы его голос прозвучал так низко, так откровенно и так уязвимо. Баки моргает, не глядя на него, но их движения становятся слаженнее, лучше друг с другом гармонируют.

 _«Я скучаю,_ — почти говорит Стив. — _Я так по тебе скучал, я ни по чему так не скучал»._ Он не находит способа это озвучить, не знает, нужно ли это вообще произносить. Он потирает большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Баки, ощущает шероховатость костяшек, втягивает носом запах мыла и дома.

Он вздыхает. Льнёт к Баки, опускает голову. Закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как Баки дышит, воображает, что может расслышать пульс на шее Баки. Он видит, как время снова искривляется вокруг них — так происходит всегда, когда два объекта заходят на орбиты друг друга и начинают вращаться вместе.

Баки открывает рот и закрывает. Челюсти его сжимаются, затем расслабляются. Его позвонки под ладонью Стива.

— Кто тебя научил? — наконец спрашивает он. Они прекращают кружить по комнате. Стив раскачивается на месте, и Баки позволяет раскачивать и его. — Танцевать. Это… Пегги?

Вопрос и имя Пегги — два отдельных удара, болезненных, думается Стиву, до синяков. Он сглатывает, хоть и в горле совсем сухо.

— Нет, — хрипло отвечает он. — Это была не Пегги.

Баки видит, когда что-то не так — всегда видел. Спина его выпрямляется:

— О.

— Это был ты, — говорит Стив, потому что не может не сказать, потому что его сердце живое, и прошло уже семьдесят лет, и чем больше всё вокруг меняется, тем больше Стиву кажется, что на самом деле всё это не изменится никогда. — Ты.

Баки отстраняется. Глаза его распахнуты, а рот движется какое-то время беззвучно.

— Я? — с таким благоговением, какое звучит в его голосе, обычно ходят в храмы.

Стив раскрывает левую ладонь, приставляет каждый свой палец к пальцу Баки, соприкасаясь подушечками, накладывая друг на друга линии на ладонях.

— Да, — говорит он и, инстинктивно взяв руку Баки в свою, щекочет губами его костяшки. Баки лишь рассеянно на него смотрит, и Стив её выпускает. — Справедливо, что я теперь могу вернуть услугу.


End file.
